My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,832 dated Oct. 4, 1966 related to a prefabricated sectional structure and in particular, to a joining system by which the horizontal members have each corner removably connected to its adjacent supporting post, consisting essentially of an elongated body having an outwardly facing front face and an inwardly facing longitudinal V-channel, said body having a plurality of modular spaced holes extending horizontally and centrally through the front face of the body in registration with the V-shaped channel. In this construction, when the structure was assembled into a showcase, for example, the outwardly facing channel had to be covered by a closure member extending the full length of the post. This closure member somewhat detracted from the aesthetic appearance of the cabinet.
The partition system disclosed in Charles F. Logie's U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,002 dated May 20, 1975 described a system for connecting at least two movable partitions which employs a connector having a first axis extending from one of the partitions to the other. The connector is secured to one partition by means of a screw entered through the partition transversely through the connector. The other partition is provided with a pin extending transversely to the axis of the connector, the pin and the connector being securely fastened in their respective apertures to secure the partitions in the assembled position.
British Pat. No. 935,434 dated Mar. 1, 1960 to Alfred Imhof Limited described a corner structure for a section framework consisting of a three-armed connector member for connecting three hollow frame members of extruded manufacture, in end-to-end relationship. Each arm is split adjacent the end thereof to be expanded by a self threading screw into frictional engagement with the hollow interior of the frame member into which it is inserted when assembled.